


饕餮预言

by chamiao



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiao/pseuds/chamiao
Summary: 一个波利视角的暗恋故事QwQ





	饕餮预言

饕餮预言

【意甲】波利/罗马尼奥利  
茶腐玉

三月的雨丝细而绵密，裹挟着初春料峭，为圣西罗球场再添几分湿冷。比赛开始前半小时，Andrea Poli从球员通道走出，迎面便看见他队友的身影——裹在大衣里的Alessio Romagnoli，头戴一顶毛线帽，弯腰背手在球场的草地上来回搜寻。

他默不作声地走到对方身后，略微踮脚才能凑到他耳畔，压低嗓音问道，“找什么呢？”

Alessio猝不及防，下意识倾身躲避了分毫，旋即转过身子露出笑容，“这还用问，快点帮我找找。”

Andrea当然知道他在找什么，传说瓢虫能带来好运，赛前看到瓢虫则被视为赢球的预兆。如果说迷信是意大利人的天性，那Alessio无疑是队内的最佳簇拥者，倘若没找到幸运瓢虫，他连赛前热身都做不下去。

“现在天气冷，又一直下雨，哪有这么容易找。”Andrea象征性地帮忙，视线无意识逡巡，很快就停留在对方因寒冷蜷起的指尖。

“难怪！”Alessio却因为这句话恍然大悟，句尾的顿错如同他的性格般率直，“冬歇之后联赛成绩一直不好，原来是它们冬眠还没醒。”

“是么，”Andrea对这种说法不置可否，正想找点别的话题，忽然瞥到某处草尖高低晃动，上面趴着一只深色的圆形甲虫，“哎？这个是不是……”

“靠，真被你找到了！”Alessio很是惊喜，半蹲在地上反复确凿，才用手掌接住瓢虫放进口袋里，抬起头煞有介事地说，“那就希望这场可以痛快地赢下来，你也要快点回到首发。”

“要求也太多了，”Andrea看他一本正经的样子不由发笑。即使身高接近一米九，到底是个95年的小孩，脑袋里的想法让人摸不透，“二选一呢？”

“咳咳，那你就为球队的荣誉暂时牺牲一下吧。”Ale揽住他的肩膀顺势起身，自然地用手拍他胸脯。像是怕他生气，又吐吐舌头笑道，“开玩笑的。”

“好了，快去做准备活动。”Andrea推开他靠近的脑袋，有些无可奈何。他总是笑得这样心无城府，以致于别人多想都是种罪恶。

“知道啦，我先把它送出去。”他指向远处的助理教练，不等Andrea回话，转身跑开了。

赛前热身对于即将上场的球员是种折磨，明知即将迎来血脉喷张的九十分钟，现下却不得不耐着性子做些慢跑，肌肉拉伸，力量练习，乃至持球的盘带和传接。然而这种折磨不针对Alessio，他在大多数时间里都能保持积极而轻松的备战状态，也不针对Andrea，他在今天早些时候，已经得到不能首发的通知。

对此他早有所料，这种情况的出现频率在本赛季算不上少，进入大名单却挤不进首发阵容。有时他会在下半场被替换上场，但更多的时候，则是在替补席上坐到裁判吹响终场哨。

刚才Alessio的话虽是调侃，但也没有说错，Andrea深知自己的处境，能力不够出众，不受主帅重用，年龄偏大，这些都是切实存在的问题，不是一只瓢虫或一个愿望能解决的。他抓紧上场乃至分组训练的机会尽力表现，希望得到教练的青睐，可惜收效甚微。

跟在队伍末尾做绕杆折返跑时，Andrea不着边际地想，如果每个人承受的压力可以具象化，那Alessio一定远低于平均线——球队当初花2500万砸锅卖铁买回来的孩子，不用担心自己位置不保，况且他的稳定性一直很高，要做的只是保证不受伤，然后在国家队中争取主力。

说不羡慕是假的，毕竟一场比赛首发只有十一人。但Andrea隐约察觉，自己在意的并不仅限于此，更多的时候，他的视线会不觉飘向Alessio，看他训练或是和队友笑闹。

热身活动随着Andrea的思绪溜走，他不确定自己是否能替补上场，却仍回到更衣室做好最充足的准备。他该在首发球员列队前进入替补席，然而经过通道时，半路停下和Jack聊了两句，回头就看见Alessio用嘴叼着球衣下摆，低着头一路小跑。

Andrea喜欢看他赛前整理衣服的样子，认真地把背心塞进三角裤里，然后提上球裤，松开球衣，强迫症似的一丝不苟。然而今天，他系裤带的动作慢了两拍，右手握起像是攥着什么东西，让他的行动格外不便。

“嘿！Andrea！”等到他终于摆弄完衣服，抬头打了声招呼便径直向自己走来，对身旁的Jack笑笑，自觉顶替了后者的位置。Alessio举起右手，偷偷往拳心看了一眼，才肯向他伸过来，“刚才Gigio找到的，差点被我捏死，给你，下场比赛一定首发！”

他慢慢把拳头打开，摊开的手掌上停驻了一只瓢虫，因为光线的变化骤然振翅，黑色的甲壳上散布着七颗红色星点，那是他们为之奋斗的颜色。

 

米兰内洛的更衣室氛围一贯不错，其中最为和谐的当属餐厅，其中不包括某些狂欢后的早晨。前一天晚间，全队受邀集体参加赞助商举办的晚宴，睡眠不足的困倦延伸到餐桌上，导致整个大厅都昏昏沉沉。

Andrea坐在Alessio对面，一边进食一边随意划拉手机，翻看Instagram上大家发的照片，顺手点几个赞。刷到Alessio的状态时，他的手指在红心上短暂游移，又像之前每一次那样放弃。

照片中的人和队友坐在一起，穿一件黑衬衫把外套抱在怀里，抿嘴微笑时露出两个酒窝，略微害羞的样子格外乖巧。Andrea熟悉这种表情，Ale 面对陌生人远没有熟人那般热络，被球迷抓到合照的时候，经常一脸认生，乖得像只大型犬。

他隔着餐桌，把屏幕伸到对方面前嫌弃，“你怎么回事，跟队友拍照都害羞。”

“这么明显吗？”Alessio探身瞧了一眼，摸摸鼻子，带着些被人看穿的窘迫，“咳咳，好久没见蒙队了，稍微反应不过来。”

“啊？”旁边的Mattia听他们聊天，忍不住插话道，“上次去看蒙队，你没去吗？”

“他没去，在家打游戏来着，说是什么公开赛。”Andrea替他回答，一边把手机调整到拍摄状态对准那人，“来，再给你拍一张。”

“好啊，拍帅点！”睡眼惺忪的男人没有拒绝，用手背抹一下嘴巴，顺势把头靠近身旁的Andrea Bertolacci，神色放松地笑弯了眼睛。Bertolacci也十分配合，放下刀叉对镜头摆出笑脸。

Andrea Poli和Andrea Bertolacci，同名的尴尬在队内太过常见，有时队友也分不清要叫的是谁，教练组布置战术时，则会简单区分成AP和AB。但Alessio从没把他俩弄混过，他管Poli叫Andrea，对着Bertolacci索性直接喊师兄。

这不算什么大事，毕竟两人是在罗马青训时就熟识的师兄弟，前后来到米兰也算是互相照应。Andrea自认为不在意，手指在照片的剪裁框上摆弄，试图框住那个身影，随后忽然反应过来自己在做什么，心虚地抬头一瞥，匆忙按下取消键。

“我看拍得怎么样？”说话间，Ale已经越过餐桌探身过来，看了一眼屏幕说，“不错，还是你技术好，回头记得发给我。”

“好。”Andrea应下，低头摆弄手机，选中他的头像发了两张过去。

他的相册里存着不少Alessio的照片，很多是两人一起玩时拍的，背景是街边餐馆的晚餐或者米兰大教堂的夜景。还有一部分是他通过其他渠道存下的图，不知道出于什么原因，他的行动经常先于意识。

Andrea很喜欢其中一张动图，那是某次去那不勒斯客场比赛，他们坐在列车包厢里，随队摄影师为他们每人录一小段视频。Alessio排在后几个，原本酝酿好动作和台词，看到旁边举着手机起哄的Andrea就笑场了，后来怎么也停不下，摄像师不得已剪剪裁裁，把那段笑场的视频录进去。

两三秒的动态图片里，窗外夜色融进车厢深蓝，他的刘海微长遮住眉骨，斜靠在座椅靠背上，抬眼深深望向镜头，又低头腼腆地笑起来。

 

气温在四月的初始骤然转热，Alessio趁短暂休假，把蓄了大半年的长发剪掉，换了个清爽的发型。Andrea已经提前在他的Ins上得到剧透，亲眼见时仍要花费一小段时间适应。

他的记忆还停留在几天前，那人半长的头发用发带绑起来，跑动时在脑后堆成一个小鼓包，现在突然剪了，不禁替他感到可惜。

“新发型不错。”最终他也只能如此评价。训练前的热身气氛轻松，他们并排在跑道上慢跑，Andrea边说边抬起手，Ale就善解人意地凑过身给他摸。

“怎么样，是不是很帅？”Alessio相当得瑟，经过弯道时身体微倾，浅棕色的发丝飘过来，Andrea恍惚能闻到洗发剂的味道。

“帅。”在他后脑揉了两把，Andrea笑着问道，“怎么突然想起剪短发了，受够了媒体说长发像你男神？”

“也没有吧……”Alessio眯起眼思索了一阵，回答得不以为然，“之前没找到合适的理发师就懒得剪，最近朋友推荐了一家理发店，试了一下还不错。”

Andrea不知怎么接话，他总是这样随心所欲，养了很久的头发说剪就剪， 吃惯的菜单说换就换。他似乎没有特别的偏好，怎样都可以，换句话说是怎样都无所谓，Andrea对他的态度莫名不爽，话到嘴边也只是说，“那你正好推荐给我，回头我也去剪。”

“别，你现在发型就很好。”Ale干脆地拒绝，像是怕没有说服力，又侧过身子，用手掌托住他的脸仔细端详，“相当好看，胡子再多一点就完美了，咱们一起蓄胡子吧。”

“哈？”Andrea跟不上他的思路，审美更是很难和对方趋同。他本人的确偏爱传统的意式络腮胡，但Alessio一脸胡渣的造型到底不如刮掉利落，白白净净的一张脸，分明还是个男孩，“你刚多大，留什么胡子。”

Alessio眉毛一挑，对他的论调不以为然，“我都二十多了，Poli叔叔，这话你留着跟Gigio说吧！”

他说完这话就想溜走，Andrea眼疾手快，顺势捉住他的手腕，拉起他的手使劲摇晃，“什么？你叫我什么？”

“我错了我错了，”Alessio嘴上讨饶，随着他的动作东倒西歪，一派乖顺地笑弯了眼，“哥哥，Poli哥哥，你蓄了胡子也就二十岁！”

他们打闹的动作稍大，引起周围队友的围观，Suso正打算从后排插上起哄，助理教练的哨声随之响起，“Alessio，好好训练。”

“明明是Andrea先……”被点到的人抱怨半句，随后吐吐舌头一脸认命。他是个外向的人，不顾教练追在身后唠叨，自顾自撒腿就跑。相比来讲Andrea则沉稳许多，经过他身侧时不忘拍拍对方肩膀，沉痛之情溢于言表。

热身之后是分组对抗，Andrea套上湖蓝背心，抬头发现Ale果然是黄绿色。他们被分到同组的次数很少，但直接对上的机会也不多，但不排除此时他把守在小球门前，阻挡Alessio可能的进攻。

盘带从来不是中后卫的惯用技能，Alessio却意外地很擅长，先后过掉Manu和Jack，直奔球门前的Andrea而来。Andrea在对方侧身护球时紧贴上来，左手顺势搭在他腰际，Ale回头看了一眼，他就趁此空档将球解围。

可惜皮球未被踢远，让随后赶来的Kuco救下，略作调整下底传中。Alessio凌空跃起，一个头球破门，而后像在正赛中打进绝杀一般，拉扯着训练服奔跑高呼。队友们也配合他的玩心，不分敌我一股脑凑上前去，将那个男孩团团围住。

他天生有惹人亲近的本能，不仅在队内和大家打成一片，与其他队球员的关系也一向很好。过球员通道被对手排队摸头的是他，赛后第一个交换球衣的也是他，谈笑打闹，动手动脚，弹耳朵捏鼻子，搂人或者被人搂进怀里，亲切得浑然天成。

Andrea从不认为他对自己有何特殊，既不是青训旧识，又不是志趣相投的玩伴，最多只能算比较聊得来的队友。因此，当Ale努力挤出包围圈，远远招呼他过来的时候，他也只回给对方一个大拇指。

 

米兰球员中有不少F1车迷，平时偶尔约去现场观战，重度爱好者Alessio干脆买了辆法拉利来开。大家多数是二十出头的孩子，那辆红色跑车第一次停在露天停车场时，免不了成为闲时的谈资。

话题中心的人不以为然，在训练结束后拎着两瓶水找到Andrea，随手把其中一瓶塞到他怀里，状若随意地问，“今天天气不错，训练后要不要去兜风，顺便试试我的车。”

Andrea没想到他会主动来问，很少有人能抗拒法拉利的诱惑，更何况他从小就是车队粉丝。他思考了一下，有些遗憾地开口，“我也很想去，但我今天开车来的。”

“不是吧，Andrea，法拉利哎！亏我还第一个约你……”听到他拒绝，Alessio面露惊讶，眼角眉梢又透出几分孩子气的不甘。他咬着下唇思索片刻，仍不死心地说，“那你把车停进车库好了，晚上我开车送你回去，明天早上再去接你。”

这种情况在他们之间出现过几次，通常是晚上一起玩，然后坐彼此的座驾往来家与训练场，但从没有人提出过留宿。似乎是两人关系的映射，双方默认这种相处模式，Andrea却有一瞬想要打破，“我说，你从来不请队友去你家坐坐吗？”

“什么？”Ale没料到他会这么问，举起水瓶的手停在半空，一时不知如何应答，“也不是，我家里很乱的。”

Andrea对他的宅属性多少有些了解，自从和原先的罗马女友分手，一个人一条狗，能乱到哪去？除了他哥不定期去做客，哦，还有他朋友们……

他的朋友圈子不在这里，而是完全不属于球场的一群人，Andrea仅在对方的社交媒体上频繁得见。朋友和队友，Ale把二者分得很清楚，并且有意在其间分隔出界限——比如假期中相约出游消遣，或是去他家做客的权利。

Alessio对队友的亲密情真意切，但似乎只停留在队里，不像Mario，那个和Ale同年的孩子，他一直在努力融入球队，连同生活的重心一起放过来，可惜效果没有他预期的好。Andrea也会特地关照他，在Ins上互动或者周末相约登山，让他在米兰能找到归属感。

这种归属感是Ale不需要的，有些人习惯将工作和生活截然分开，这无可厚非，只是Andrea不想停留在“工作伙伴”。幸好他对对方的了解比两人以为的都要深，Alessio或许不愿主动将队友转化为密友，但他同样不擅长拒绝。

Andrea没有放任这个话题岔开，决定固执一次。他蜜色的眼睛微微睁大，望向对方的眸光近乎凝视，“没事，我不介意。”

“这样啊……”Alessio短暂地沉默，而后凑过来一脸八卦，“为什么非要住我家，跟女朋友吵架了？”

“没，没有。”Andrea不动声色地后退，避免两人呼吸灼热交缠。他早注意到Ale的犬齿尖利，靠近时有种能划伤人的错觉，危险却让人情难自禁。思维有一瞬混沌，他始终做不到在对方面前游刃有余，只能率先缴械投降，“算了，当我没说。”

“待会不着急去兜风，先去Mattia他们开的餐厅怎么样，他上次打赌输给我，还欠我一顿饭呢。”Alessio不再和他深究，可又不忍让他失望，偏偏对上Andrea认真的表情，不由得十分疑惑，“这么想和我玩吗？这样吧，什么时候去罗马，请你去我父母家住一宿，正好让你认识一下我家小公主。”

“好啊，说定了。”Andrea在他反悔之前应下，打开瓶盖猛灌了多半瓶水，然后抬手把剩下的全浇到对方脑袋上，看Ale笑着抱怨他毁了自己的发型。

他家小公主，那只从小养到大的金毛，他还曾经把同它的合照用作Ins头像，Andrea对此了如指掌。他在Alessio蓄势反攻之前冲进更衣室，换下训练服简单冲洗一番，然后把自己的车停进车库，接过对方抛来的钥匙，任由他的胳膊搭上肩膀。

Andrea坐在法拉利的驾驶座上，一脚油门踩到底，在瞬时加速中体验肾上腺素的飙升。风声连同副驾传来的高呼灌进鼓膜，他仔细分辨眼前要命的灿烂究竟源于亚平宁的阳光，还是身旁男人的笑容，突然惊觉自己对Ale在意得过分多了。

 

春天将近的时候，Andrea明显感到周围气氛的变化，在夏阳的阴影中蛰伏，说不清好坏。旷日持久的交易终于尘埃落定，球队换了新东家，连带队内的气氛都焕然一新。

众人都希望给新老板留下深刻印象，接连几场联赛，球队的状态都十分火热。Andrea的上场机会依然不多，尽管他抓紧每一分钟努力拼抢，赛后评分依然中庸，更别提值得主帅改变布阵。

于是随后到来的米兰德比，他仍坐在板凳上观战。全队上下对这场比赛期望颇高，然而半场表现事与愿违，对方的连入两球似乎让比赛失去悬念，直到将近终场时，Alessio在门前的捅射为米兰首先追回一球。

Andrea的心跳骤然加快，忍不住振臂高呼，视线紧盯住那个狂奔着向看台招手的男人——他就是有这种能力，在比分落后的局面下鼓舞人心，或者说，他的积极在逆境中愈发珍贵。补时阶段Gabriel再下一城扳平比分，刹那间，铺天盖地的欢呼声响彻球场。

终场哨响起的瞬间，Andrea以百米冲刺的速度跑上绿茵场，在队友的欢呼和混战中找到Alessio，一把搂住他汗津津的身体，在他耳边高喊，“Forza Romagnoli！”

“Forza Milan！”Ale也兴奋地回吼，同样收紧手臂拥住Andrea不放，一边含含糊糊在他耳边念叨着什么，现场乱得发狂，他没有听清。这个拥抱持续了两秒，五秒，久到旁边准备接力的队友等不下去，干脆将两人一齐抱住。

Alessio获得了很高的赛后评分，可惜这种状态没有维持多久，随后的一场他就因为脚踝的伤势无缘比赛。起初只是不能参与队内合练，后来膝盖再度受伤，勉强上了两场，表现都不是很好，索性停训专心养伤。

对于他的伤势，报纸和球迷都在很大程度上表示关切，Ale本人倒不是很担心，至少表面看起来是这样。他依旧在ins上Po些日常照片，甚至包括一张和医生的合照，笑得心无城府一脸傻气，眉眼中看不出半点忧虑。

Andrea有时会收到他的消息，抱怨养伤期漫长又枯燥，然后趁机讹他两顿饭，确实无甚大事的样子。他心中的担忧被理智压下，直到第二次看到Alessio和医生的短视频时，Andrea才意识到，对方大概没想象中乐观。

Ale不在的这些天，他养成了回到更衣室马上翻手机的习惯，刷出那条动态时不禁一愣。他带着手机走进淋浴室，刚泡进浴桶里就立刻给他打电话，对方大概也闲得无聊，响了一声后马上接起，“Andrea，你怎么有空打过来？”

“今天气温太高，只做了些室内训练，所以结束得比较早。”他在斟酌说辞，手指无意识划拉着眼前的冰块，试探性地问，“在干吗，和医生玩得挺开心的？”

“当然，咱们医生特别有意思，说话好玩，还陪我看完了星战前传三部曲。”他的语气带着兴奋的抑扬，Andrea简直能脑补出电话那头的手舞足蹈，“哎，虽然我觉得他没准是监视我，怕我治疗的时候乱动。”

“你给我听话一点，好好养伤。”Andrea有点想揉揉他的头发，真是个孩子，活蹦乱跳的不让人省心。他随着对方笑了两声，话在唇齿间反复徘徊，最终还是脱口而出，“那个……还疼吗？”

“嗯？”Ale的疑问从鼻腔里带出，随后发出一声轻笑，短促的换气声通过无线电波抵达对方耳膜，令他的指尖无端战栗，“不疼，每天都这样，早就习惯了。”

他说得不错，赛场上谁没经历过伤病困扰，Andrea对那种感觉再明白不过。持久的痛感顺着骨缝渗透，时时刻刻压迫神经，慢慢就成了身体的一部分，哪里是不疼，分明是习惯了。

Andrea不知如何安慰，Alessio天性积极乐观，这毋庸置疑，毕竟在国家队打进处子乌龙后还能笑出来的人，整支球队也找不出几个。但他还是敏感地察觉出不妥，毕竟这种正向只是整体趋势，并不能平均划分给每一个时刻。

“那你干嘛发这么多条状态，怕别人担心，还是你自己在紧张？”他终于决定抛出问题，出口又嫌生硬，不禁加上一句，“Ale，别怕。”

“这么明显吗？”电话那头的人明显愣住了，深吸了两口气，终于屈服道，“Andrea，你好恐怖……”

“那是我了解你。”满意于他的坦诚，Andrea对着电话笑起来，恨不得跑到他面前安慰，“别着急，毕竟你还是我们的大腿。”

“急也没用，不如保持好心情，伤还能好得快点。”Alessio大概吐了吐舌头，略微停顿之后，又感叹一句，“幸好咱俩位置不同。”

“话不能这么说。”他当然知道Ale什么意思，足球圈的平衡永远最难把握，他不否认绿茵场上存在友谊，但也不敢相信这种友谊的稳定性，毕竟从最简单的角度来讲，一个人的伤病会使其他人的出场机会增加。但他还是代表全队，给这个傻孩子送上祝福，“别担心，大家都希望你快点好起来。”

这话也不能全然当做安慰，毕竟Alessio的性格率直又真诚，会发自内心地为队友的进球开心，大家对他的偏爱也是显而易见的。Andrea深知踢不上比赛的痛苦，那种无能为力之感如影随形，他不希望Ale和自己一样经受，只能祈祷他早日伤愈复出。

 

那天的对话进行过没几天，米兰就迎来一场与拉齐奥的比赛，Alessio在养伤期间回到罗马暂居，刚好有空去现场观战。

Andrea难得得到首发打满全场的机会，比赛打得淋漓畅快，经历了肾上腺素的疯狂起落，整个人格外惬意而放松。在客队休息室简单冲凉后，他收到来自Alessio的消息，问他要不要在罗马过个周末。

原来他还记得那个许诺，Andrea说好，对方的电话马上打过来，“早知道你会同意，我的车停在球队大巴旁边，黑色的，你收拾好了就快点过来。”

他就是这种脾气，理直气壮地事先安排好，带着男孩般的莽撞直接，似乎笃定Andrea不会拒绝。Andrea也确实难以拒绝，跟队里简单交代几句，匆匆收拾好东西往约定地点赶去。

他知道Ale来看比赛了，刚才在现场还给到了他的镜头，在大屏幕里看没什么，面对面才发现对方似乎胖了一些。他原本坐在车里专注地玩手机，听到Andrea扣车窗还吓了一跳，看到来人后立刻笑弯了眼，拉开车门给了他一个久违的拥抱。

车是罗马街头常见的两厢车，两人坐进之后就显得狭小，某种熟悉的气息在车厢中弥漫，微妙地说不清明。Andrea无端觉得紧张，又暗骂自己小题大做，还是关心对方伤情要紧，“你的腿还好吗，医生同意你开车？”

“放心，没问题。”Alessio不以为意，偏过头朝他眨眨眼，目光中流露出半分狡黠，“你是北方人没错吧，今天带你好好逛逛罗马。”

他们一路开出停车场，途径河畔的圣天使堡，Andrea突然扭头笑着说，“我们扳平比分的时候，你在看台上还挺失望的。”

“有这么明显吗？？？”开车的人猛踩一脚刹车，扭过头来大呼小叫。他一直习惯不了Andrea的敏锐，要命的一针见血，似乎所有事都逃不过他的眼睛。

“当然没有，导播又不会追着你拍。”Andrea不禁好笑，抬手揉揉他的头发，又顺手捏一把脖颈。他在赛场上看不到对方的表情，只是想到他的蓝鹰球迷属性随口调侃两句，没想到真被他说中了。不过Alessio这点也很神奇，全家上下都是罗马球迷，他自己竟然喜欢拉齐奥。

“我一直想问，你小时候到底怎么想的？”小孩热爱足球大多受父兄的影响，周末一起看球，热爱相同的球队，没想到这家伙还有点反骨，“为什么不喜欢罗马，我记得你们一家都支持吧。”

“你居然连我家支持什么球队都知道……”Alessio重新起步，慢吞吞沿河行进，像是怕再受到什么惊吓，“倒不是刻意跟他们反着来，我有记忆以来看的第一场比赛，第一个进球是Nesta打进的，当时也就三四岁吧，一见钟情你懂不懂！”

“那很难得啊……”Andrea点点头，开始回忆Nesta职业生涯一共进过多少个球，大概少到会让Ale相信冥冥天定，“所以你就自己站蓝鹰，也没跟家里人说过？”

“他们都是罗马死忠，我怎么说？”他似乎有些懊恼，随即又低头笑起来，“其实也没什么障碍，他们看他们的，我喜欢我的。”

这确实符合他的性格，随性，洒脱，但有一套自己的评判标准，看上去温和无争，骨子里却认准了死理。或许没有人能改变他吧，Andrea有些消极地想，不管他是三岁，还是二十三岁。

 

他们把车停到桥下，站在河畔欣赏夕阳，背景里的古建筑在如血残阳中苍凉壮阔。待到暮色将近，Alessio又拉着Andrea钻进身后的小巷，七拐八拐找到一家有着二百多年历史的小餐馆，享用一顿丰盛的美餐。

如果不是营养师反复强调忌口，Ale大概还会给两人买冰激凌当甜点，号称全意大利最好吃的那种，他一边竭尽所能地形容，一边试图瓦解对方的防线。可惜Andrea自制力太强，全然不为所动，最终结果也只是站在传说中的顶级冰激凌店门前，望向眼前的特莱维喷泉。

罗马的夜晚游客寥寥，许愿池已完全纳入深蓝的夜色中，打在雕像上的灯光昏黄迷眩，繁华中交融着古老的宁谧。Andrea震撼于眼前磅礴的美景，忽然感到Ale的耳语近在咫尺，“既然来了，就许个愿望吧。”

“好。”他忽然不敢大声说话，分不清是建筑与灯光增加了迷幻的错觉，还是眼前这人本身就令人迷醉。那感觉像是饮下一杯烈酒，猛烈的晕眩冲击脑后，让他情不自禁念出那个名字，“Alessio。”

“Andrea，想什么呢。”被叫到的人没察觉什么异常，拉过他的手腕晃了晃，Andrea猛然清醒过来。Alessio站在他面前，还是那样毫无防备地笑，有点傻，又让人特别想亲近。

他递来一枚硬币，仔细讲解许愿流程，什么许愿时要背对池水，右手拿硬币抛过左肩，扔的时候默许三个愿望等等，操作难度堪比越过意大利的防线进球。Andrea挥挥手表示知道了，刚才的晕眩感还停留在大脑边缘，况且他没有Ale那么迷信，对这种事实在不算热衷。

然而熬不过对方执拗，Andrea只好乖乖接过硬币，闭上眼思索片刻，终于还是将心中所想说出，“希望……能一直踢得上球。”

“喂，你，”察觉到这种说法微妙，原本一起许愿的Alessio睁开双眼，把将要抛出的硬币攥紧，侧身投来探询的目光。他试图捕捉对方句中的深意，原本沉黑的瞳色更显幽暗，“说出来要是不灵了怎么办。”

“那就算我运气不好。”Andrea倒是无所谓，趁机捏捏他脸颊，被他严肃的表情逗得发笑。

“没事，有我呢。”他重新闭眼祈愿，严格按照步骤，虔诚地将硬币掷入池中，顺势坐在池边的台阶上，“你猜我许了什么愿？”

Andrea也跟他一起坐下，状若认真地问道，“你不是说说出来就不灵了？”

“啊，对哈。”Alessio才反应过来，可又迫不及待想要告诉他，挣扎了很久也只含混道，“反正是那种，万一你的愿望不灵，还有我帮你补防的愿望。”

“那我要谢谢你，伟大的米兰13号。”他这回是真的笑出了声，抬手揽住对方肩膀，顺势把头埋进他颈窝。

“不知道你是从多大开始踢球，反正我9岁就进了罗马青训，那时候大家的梦想都差不多吧，在顶级球队踢球，征召进国家队，捧起大力神杯之类的。”Alessio慢慢地说着，声带的震动通过皮肤触碰传来，那声音低沉而醇厚，“后来想法逐渐变了，不是每个男孩都能捧起大力神杯，踢球只是人生的一部分，我们刚好选择了这个职业，所以踢得开心就好。”

“踢得开心……”Andrea抬起头，察觉到对方想说什么，夜晚的古城似乎非常适合交心，“我从小到大换过很多家球队，不像你，之前一直在罗马，之后大概也会一直在米兰。开始的时候我还会想，要在这家球队完成青训，要在那家球队踢完职业生涯。之后好像就没那么在意了，特雷维索，桑普，国际，包括米兰都好，只要能保证上场机会，我就很开心。”

Alessio终于能确定他的话外之音，像意料之中，又无论如何不愿相信，“你……已经决定了？”

“我不知道。”他说的是真话，经纪人在和球队谈，不知道结果如何，他不想在消息不确定时告诉对方，毕竟辗转失眠这种事，一个人就够了。

如果有可能，他当然希望留在米兰，和Ale一起首发出场，但他甚至不知如何说出口。Andrea突然羡慕起Alessio，他大概是和自己截然相反的人，嘴上希冀的很多，真正渴求的又很少，所以才能毫不避讳地自己坦言的愿望。

他不担心愿望落空，或者说有能力扭转失败，而不像Andrea，血管下鼓噪的欲望如同不知餍足的饕餮，生怕得见一丁点阳光，就会野草似的疯长，最终不可收拾。

夜晚温度偏凉，穿着短袖的两人彼此贴近，在对方的肌肤中汲取温暖，海神尼普顿的目光古井无波，俯瞰脚边众生百态。Alessio分明早就剪了短发，Andrea似乎仍能感觉到他的发尾落在自己肩上，从脖颈处蔓延出轻而撩人的痒。

他想剥开那缕头发，又想牢牢地攥进手里，或许他想要的不是发尾，而是他笑起来眼尾的弧度，或是唇。Ale的嘴唇看上去湿润温软，他止不住心中的好奇，想靠近些，再靠近些，忽然听到耳边有人说，“太近了，这样不对。”

“什么不对？”Andrea蓦地惊醒，对方唇畔的热度咫尺可尝，还要维持冷静的表象。

“我们……”最终还是Alessio先行退开，他几次组织言语，最终换了种最婉转的方式，“我大概、我，知道你怎么想的，我是说，从之前的之前。”

“还以为你不会发现。”Andrea过分相信自己的洞察力，忘了Ale同样敏感，或许比他更胜一筹。他脱力地向后倒下，头部悬空扎进池水边，各色硬币在清透的水波荡漾下，显得遥远而迷幻。他想笑，尾音的轻颤却将自己暴露，“你一直这么聪明？”

“没有，Andrea，其实我也是。”Alessio没有拉起他，反而和他一起后仰，额头的发梢沾湿了水，蔓延到心脏都沉重起来，“只是我以为你会更理智。”

“哈，理智。”Andrea干瘪地回应，用手背遮住眼睛，试图吞下喉间的苦涩。他也是什么呢，也是情难自控地注视对方？还是每天压抑心中的渴慕？或者疯狂地想要一个拥抱？一个吻？

他突然丧失了追问的勇气，都不重要，他应该更理智。Andrea终于肯拿开手掌，眼前的景象虚幻地倒错，像是对他最大的警醒，贪心的终将被吞噬，他什么也得不到。

罗马该称作永恒之城还是失落之地，答案在那一瞬间随欲望湮灭。他拒绝了对方到家里同住的邀请，或许临近歌剧院的小旅馆，比那个热情温暖的家更适合他暂居。

 

后来的事情桩桩件件，飞快得让人应接不暇，Andrea不得不承认，Alessio在迷信上或许天赋异禀。他当真转会到能踢上球的球队，至于Ale的愿望实现没有，对方没说，他也不想知道了。

两人的关系在那个夜晚后难免淡薄，Alessio得到消息不比其他队友早，管理层或是体育报刊，总归不是Andrea亲口说的。所以他给出的回应也不比其他队友多，没有私下一对一的交谈，有的只是休息室里短暂的告别会。

这个夏天，米兰内洛经历了太多分别，轮到Andrea时，他只是简短地说了几句感谢，并希望大家各自珍重。更衣室的气氛还算轻松，毕竟大家都在奔向更好的未来，没什么可难过的，不论是对所有人还是对其中某个。

Ale说的没错，他需要更理智，事实证明对方离开他也没什么影响。米兰有那么多队友，教练，工作人员，全队上下一起宠他，他连鞋带解不开时都有人帮忙。Andrea该记住他的位置多么疏远，可惜后来逐渐忘了，所以才会自食恶果。

正当他思绪漂游之际，Alessio一直站在他身边，唱完音调不准的送别歌，把伴奏用的水瓶往地上一丢，张开双臂，整个人压上来将他扑倒，一边高喊道，“Forza Andrea！”

“Forza Andrea！”他的名字在狭窄的休息室一呼百应，队友们在他们身上叠起罗汉，如同进球后血脉喷张的庆祝。Andrea被Alessio压在最下面快要喘不过气来，下方地板瓷砖冰冷，对比上方那人躯体滚烫。Ale也被压得够呛，却仍然撑着唯一能动的头部，湿热地吻上他的脖颈。

Andrea分不清那一霎那的感觉，是四肢麻痹导致心跳过速，还是仍不死心地因他悸动。他能做的只是同样贴近，把吻印在那个人颈间，想再往上一点却晚了半拍，周围的队友都散开了。

 

八月在休假与训练中交替进行，Andrea尽力适应新球队的气氛，意外地融入得很好。米兰与博洛尼亚离得不远，却也没近到随意往返的程度，况且还没什么特殊理由。

他在比赛前一天在Instagram上更新照片，是现在队友帮他拍的。画面中只有他的背影，坐在高墙的边缘上，俯瞰脚下整座城市。

照片发布后前任现任队友纷纷点赞，那串名单里照样没有Alessio，Andrea还来不及失望，对方的电话已经打过来，一接通就开始自顾自说话。

Alessio的日常无非那么几样，什么追动漫，打OW，看流行歌手演唱会，这些都是年轻人的活动，虽然Andrea年纪也不算大，但他自认没什么社交属性，不能像Alessio这样驾轻就熟。无奈对方偏要让他熟悉，以半强迫的态度一股脑灌输，仿佛两人的关系亲密得过分。

等到他说到实在没得说，Alessio终于肯喘口气，象征性地关怀一下对方，拖长了声调问道，“你在干什么？”

Andrea听得手机都发烫，这时依然被他的问法逗笑。他养伤太久大概忘了，球员不训练还能干什么，“明天意甲第一轮就开打了，今天要完成训练，还有战术布置。教练或许还要单独叮嘱我吧，不知道，毕竟也算正赛首秀。”

“哦。”他漫不经心地应了一声，紧接着说道，“每天都宅在家好无聊，我去看你比赛吧。”

“你来做什么？”没有料到他的突发奇想，Andrea一口气哽在喉头，有些泄愤地把那句话还给对方，“是你说要理智。”

“对，我说的。”Alessio大方承认，就在Andrea想要挂掉电话时，又很是无赖地补充道，“但是我想你，才发现之前说错了。”

“你说什么？”Andrea拿着手机，久久找不到说辞回应，只能把脑中唯一回荡的词汇交代给他，“你这个小混蛋，混蛋。”

“我说错了，那天还可以再近一点。”那个小混蛋对自己的新昵称毫不介意，似乎还有些喜欢。他将本应遗忘的那晚重新拿出来讨论，甚至给出了一个不同的可能。

Andrea气恼他的反复无常，随即惊觉他的想法变了，哪怕只有分毫，他也不再是那个固执认死理的Alessio。想到这种改变可能的原因，他的语气也随之软化，“好吧，你真的要过来？”

“明天的火车，我已经订好票了。我特意订得很早，就算火车晚点也能赶上你比赛。”这人的本质依然没有变，在商量之前擅自做决定，像是知道Andrea从来学不会拒绝他。

Andrea终于屈服，他还板着脸装作生气，笑意却从眼角眉梢一点一滴蔓延出来，“好，我去问问能不能给你拿张贵宾票。”

他总在有意控制自己的欲望，避免过于贪婪渴求，但或许适度的希冀不是坏事。Andrea背着手走进球场，博洛尼亚的阳光很好，想必可以找到很多瓢虫给他。

 

《饕餮预言》End.  
2017.9.19


End file.
